


1000%

by orphan_account



Series: jaemin's little inner radio [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Vacation, jaemin is super shy when it comes to jeno, okay sorry there's nothing to tag, radio!au, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaemin has fluttering feelings that are like the waves for jeno, and he decides to tell jeno.





	1000%

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry it has been long since i posted something. i've been lacking of ideas and i'm also on twitter recreating you never left my heart for mark/donghyuck as a social media au. school has been busy too but i still managed to watch produce48 and 1000% is my favourite song out of the concept evaluation album, so i decided to write a short fic based on the lyric. i may or may not write for the other songs too! do hit me up on twitter at @yenagen :) (doyoung icon)
> 
> introduction of little inner radio for those who don't know it:  
> the radio au basically started with a changbin/felix au, where i was inspired by one of mariah carey's songs. it's called "listen to my heart" and there is a continuation with 2 different endings, you can go check it out under the straykids fandom on my profile! it's basically when your feelings for someone or what you feel is expressed through this little radio in your heart, all expressed in a song. most of the radio!au fics are under the straykids fandom, so you can read up if you want to! the concept of the little inner radio is pretty easy to catch! 
> 
> song played from jaemin's radio: 1000% by summer wish (produce48 girls)

it's summer vacation, which means the 7 of them are staying in chalets again. away from their home, away from school and alone at a resort. after all, they were old enough to know how to take care of themselves and not end up getting kidnapped or something. there are always security guards patrolling the resort anyways. in addition to that, the beach was something they all want to play at during summer, to cool themselves off by submerging in the glistening, cooling water, under the hot and blazing sun. it had been a yearly tradition for the group of 7, always booking the chalet weeks prior to the start of summer vacation.

and of course, the assignment of rooms was one of the things they liked most. usually, they played a game to decide who would share a room with who, but donghyuck decided to change it up this year. why? everyone is asking that question too, but donghyuck refuses to answer. he texted in the group chat a night prior to going to the chalet, assigning everyone their rooms. chenle, jisung and renjun were assigned to one room, and donghyuck of course placed himself and his boyfriend mark into another room. he had left the last room for jeno and jaemin. until now, you're still asking why, right?

no one knew about jaemin's feelings, until he accidentally revealed it to donghyuck. and that is why donghyuck, being the "kind friend" he is, placed jeno and jaemin in a room.

_there was a few minutes more to the next class, and the three of them were making their way back to the classroom. jaemin and jeno were walking beside him, and none of them were uttering a word. as usual, jeno had his earphones plugged in, still concentrating on that video game renjun smacked him for spending cash on. jaemin wasn't doing anything, yet his vision was secured on jeno. he could be seen from donghyuck's peripheral vision, eyes focused on the blonde boy beside donghyuck._

_they were about to step into the classroom when donghyuck heard something, and it was definitely from jaemin's because his radio hasn't played anything and jeno is too focused to even have his radio activated at this point of time._

_**"i want you and my heart wants you, i want to reach you."**  
_

_it was memory control's to reach you from produce48, a survival show donghyuck forces mark to watch with him and donghyuck snapped his head so fast to look at jaemin, who was still looking at jeno and the song was still playing from his inner radio. he grabs jaemin's arm, causing the pink-haired boy's radio to stop playing and look at him. as usual, jeno continued to walk and entered the classroom alone, still battling his "final boss"._

_"what?" jaemin asked as donghyuck leaned closer towards him and quirked his eyebrow, staring deep into jaemin's eyes. staring for a few more awkward and bizarre seconds, donghyuck leans back and crosses his arms, frowning, "tell me the truth, na jaemin. your radio played the song just now and it was for jeno, right? do you like him, nana?"_

_donghyuck can see the panic in jaemin's eyes and how the latter gulps, breaking off eye contact. jaemin shakes his head, denying and donghyuck shakes his head too, but he does it in a disapproving manner. "you do, na jaemin. it's so obvious from how you act after i asked you the question." donghyuck states, a half smirk appearing on his face. he loved to tease jaemin, about everything that jaemin does. not in a manner where jaemin will end up thinking he's utter shit, but in the fun way for both of them to have laughs._

_"fine, i do! but don't tell anyone, not even the rest! i don't want jeno to know." jaemin finally admits and donghyuck grins from ear to ear, promising that he won't let the cat out of the bag. without waiting for donghyuck to say anything, jaemin continues, "i don't know if i'm capable of confessing to him, and if he will even like me back. rejection is something i don't want to face, but acceptance is not something that is easy to get either."_

_donghyuck rolls his eyes after listening to jaemin's eyes, grabbing his best friend's shoulders, "na jaemin, you know how jeno is better and closer with you than with the rest of us. he cheered in the group chat and in class when both of you were partnered for a project, but whined when i was in his team of 3 people. he even told me that he'd rather work with you than with wonyoung, who is super_ easy _to work with. jeno is obviously more biased towards you, jaemin."_

_the pink-haired boys sighs and shrugs his shoulders, telling donghyuck that he will figure out something soon. it's either jaemin needing more confidence and trust in himself to confess or jaemin trying to figure a way to cancel all his feelings. donghyuck only tells jaemin he will be there to help if the latter ever needs it, and they both enter the classroom. when jeno asks where they had been, donghyuck just says that he had been playing too much games and throws jeno's question away._

_in class, donghyuck thinks of what to do to bring jaemin and jeno together, and he giggles silently like a crazy person when an idea pops out._

and now, instead of jeno and jaemin in a room, it's donghyuck and jaemin in a room. mark had dragged jeno out to get food with him while the three kids went to cycle around the resort, or go to a water park. donghyuck literally doesn't care where they go, as long as they come back in one piece. "jaemin, this is a good time to confess, before we return to school. with this free time we have, you two can go on ton of dates and develop your relationship. if you aren't going to confess, you're going to miss this rare chance. go take a walk along the beach with him, have one of those sparkly overpriced fruit drinks. i'll even pay for it, i assure you." 

once again, jaemin looks at the negative side of it, "what if he rejects me? it would be so awkward, donghyuck! it's only day one of the chalet, and we have a few more days to have fun. it's going to be awkward sleeping in a room together." sighing, donghyuck holds jaemin's both hands and looks into his eyes, starting to go off about how jeno is biased again and how great jaemin is, that jeno would be dumb if he were to let an angel go. he also promised he will mark crack eggs on jeno's head and make him stand in the sun for 3 hours, for some certain reason if jeno ever rejects the pink-haired boy.

he makes jaemin nods and the first thing donghyuck nods is whip out his phone and text his boyfriend immediately.

**donghyuck, 4.59PM**

hey baby

jenjen is with u, right?

jaemin wants talk to him, make him stay at the beach and not come back to the chalet

try your best

**mark, 4.59** **PM**

do i get a reward for doing so

**donghyuck, 5.00PM**

we'll see 

**mark, 2.06PM**

got it babe

**donghyuck, 5.01PM**

you're the best<3

 

"alright, i texted mark already. you'd better confess, or i'm making both of you stand under the sun for 3 hours, get it?" donghyuck throws his phone away carelessly as he says, and jaemin nods, shaking a little. of course, he was nervous because the result was 50-50 and no one knew what it would be. only jeno would know his own feelings. jaemin tried to ignore the thrumming of his heart, pinching himself. 

.

they had already got some food, and were on their way back when mark suddenly stops jeno after reading some messages, automatically taking the bags from jeno's hands without explaining. jeno was of course filled with confusion and looked at mark, cocking his eyebrow. "stay here. jaemin says he wants to talk to you. i'll settle the food." mark states plainly, smiling a little. jeno only nods, still dumbfounded as ever. he watches as mark walks back to the chalet, away from him and he stays rooted to the sand, letting the sun's warmth hit his skin. 

"go, and don't be nervous." mark can hear donghyuck's voice from quite far away, and he sees the pink-haired boy being pushed out of the chalet by his boyfriend, two fruit drinks from god knows where in his hands. jaemin is biting on one of the straws, and the liquid from the other cup is almost spilling out. when jaemin comes nearer to mark, mark only pats him on his back but jaemin is too nervous to even respond to him. of course mark asks donghyuck what is happening when he enters the chalet, but donghyuck doesn't spill anything. he wouldn't speak about the matter until both of them come back with a happy ending.

.

jeno waves his hand up high when he spots a pink-haired boy, smiling widely. jaemin walks over to him quickly, flashing a small nervous smile. "is that for me?" jeno jokes, eyeing the extra sparkling drink in jaemin's hand and the former nods, giving it to jeno. thanking him, jeno wraps an arm around jaemin's shoulder like what he does usually. it's a friendly thing, but jaemin's heart flutters this time round, his heart beating quickly.

"mark said you wanted to talk to me?" jeno asks and takes a sip of his drink, looking at jaemin. jaemin's words are caught in his throat and he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he closes it. is something wrong with jaemin? or is he sick? jeno thinks of that and immediately grabs jaemin's shoulders, stopping his steps and makes jaemin force him. the pink-haired boy only looks at him adorably, pupils shaking ever so slightly. jeno wants to question him of his weird state, because the other is usually very talkative and loud when he wants to chat. 

but before he can even open his mouth, a song plays with jaemin's inner radio.

_" **for some reason, this beach i want to walk with you, with fluttering feelings like the waves. you with a cold breeze, i love you a lot forever. i am filled with you 1000%, i want to walk while holding your hand."**_

jeno's eyes widen and a pretty red colour spreads across jaemin's cheeks when he realises his feelings and words were expressed through 1000% by his radio automatically. jaemin breaks eye contact and looks away, but the blonde boy grabs his face with both hands gently, turning jaemin to face him once again. none of them say anything for a few second, but jeno asks him, "jaemin. is this what you really feel? do you.. like me?" 

biting his lip nervously, jaemin wants to say yes but nothing comes out of his throat so he only nods shyly, and he watches as jeno breaks out into a big smile, pressing his own pair of lips onto jaemin's. it's of course jaemin's turn for his eyes to widen, but he closes his eyes and returns the kiss timidly, savouring it. he almost whines when jeno breaks away, smiling at him.

"na jaemin, you have no idea how much i love and adore you. would you be my boyfriend?" 

the red colour spreads to jaemin's entire face now and he nods without hesitation. it's what jaemin wished to hear for long. of course he would say yes! who wouldn't? jeno pulls him into a big hug this time and jaemin shyly wraps his arms around the other's, burying his face in jeno's chest.

"i love you, na jaemin."

"i love you too."

.

donghyuck cheers and screams when he sees jaemin and jeno walk back to the chalet hand-in-hand, a bright smile on both their faces. the others have a confused and perplexed expression on their faces, and donghyuck explains to them, telling them about the feelings donghyuck had discovered about and the whole matter. chenle screams at the top of his lungs and they all congratulate the new couple, in which both thank the rest with jaemin doing it shyly. 

all 7 proceed with starting to cook and barbecue the food, and it's already 8PM when they finish eating and clearing everything. jeno had led to jaemin to the bench outside the chalet, with drinks in their hands. they are holding hands and jaemin's head is on jeno's shoulder, both of them staring at the night sky, looking at the stars, when both their radios suddenly play, 

_**"i am filled with you 1000%."** _

they both look at each other and smile, and kiss again.


End file.
